Make My Life
by Lythtis
Summary: This is Harry Potter, LITERALLY in MODERN life. So it will include things that do seem familiar with you, or I hope they do. Anyways, R/R plz
1. America, who are ya?

Make My Life  
  
By: Lythtis  
  
A/N: This story concludes half of modern life-being introduced to 'Magic'. If things seem familiar-that's good; if not-not my problem. J/K. ^-^ Oh, and if some of the contents are incorrect about your state or whatever, then I apologize right now-I've never lived in the U.S. I've only flown through certain areas and have landed in certain places.  
  
Summary: Modern life is what we live with.until we introduce 'normal' to 'magic'. Technically, everything from the wizardry world is getting ready to make friends with 'my life'. ^-^ This includes our heroes, who are now within their 6th year. Have a nice day. ^-^  
  
Chapter 1- America, who are ya?  
  
Summer vacation had just ended, and now their whole New Year was beginning. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been talking about what happened over the summer and how Ron met The Statue of Liberty.  
"She is huge!" he said, still not grasping the possibility of her being built without any kind of magic. "And she is on the edge of an Island! Why doesn't New York tip over? She has to be at least 10,000 Tons!"  
"Actually, her exact weight is 7,100 tons to be precise." Hermione added in as Ron was talking about his exaggerations.  
"Great, thanks for the self-esteem raiser," Ron said rolling his eyes skyward.  
"Don't mention it," she said with her 'sweet' smile and went back to reading her 'Know everything about you' book.  
".Know everything about you?" Harry asked, a little confused. "Who wants to know everything about themselves?"  
"Maybe the person that bought it?"  
"Oh, okay."  
"What's it about anyway?" Ron asked, getting more curious about such an object by the minute. "Does it reflect your soul, show what goes on in your mind, yell at you, guess your future, tell you your fortune? WHAT DOES IT DO?!"  
"Would you be quiet and sit down already!" Hermione snapped irritably. Ron had been rising out of his seat with each minute at guessing what she was reading. "The title says it all. Your closest guess was your last one."  
"What does it do is a guess?"  
"No, telling your fortune was your closest guess. .how can you even consider 'what does it do' as a guess?"  
"Um, you said it was the last thing I said and that was the last thing I said."  
"No my dear red-hollow-head-freckle-faced-and-imbecilic friend, that is not what I said. I said 'your closest guess was your last one.'"  
"Oh, that explains a lot," he said, looking less confused already.  
"Glad to be of service," Hermione answered, shaking her head as she began reading again.  
"So, the mudblood does admit of being part of the peasants?" came a drawling voice from the doorway. Standing there, his frame fitting perfectly, was Draco Malfoy, who had lost some of his paleness over the summer Harry noted.  
"Hello DeeDee. Nice to see you again." Ron greeted, for some reason having a cheerful smile on his face.  
Draco turned to glare at the boy who always had the smart answers. "And what are you looking at, Flame boy?"  
"Nothing much, just a white stick that got a little darker over the summer, though still far from getting a tan and another 89 miles from becoming nicer."  
"Would you like to say that in my face?"  
"That's okay. I don't want to die because of inhaling too much soiled air at one time."  
Draco was getting ready to go in and give Ron a nice-what was it? Knuckle Sand witch? Yes, that's it, a knuckle sand witch. Why they called it a sand witch in the states he didn't quite understand, because it consisted only of punching someone in the face, but he liked the term anyway. Taking a step forward he saw Harry ready to jump into action. Harry hadn't said a thing to him all this time, and now he wants to go and have a fight with him just as he's going to attack the hero's friend? Hey, works for him. But he still went back to the doorway and leaned to one side, as if nothing was wrong. He had seen some Mexican muggles cop an attitude that way. "And how has the Hero been?" he asked in his most casual tone, as if they'd been friends since the beginning of school. Although he really wished they were.  
"Just fine," Harry answered with some smugness. Why did Draco always have to annoy them for no reason? Weren't his two block head bodyguards enough to bully?  
"Oh, and by the way, your muggle world isn't all that bad."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you know the Miami Beach in Florida?"  
"Duh."  
Duh? Draco guessed that meant 'Of course you idiot, I'm not that uneducated.' "Well, father has some relatives there, and so we spent our summer-vacation in their mansion. Of course, all the Malfoys have a mansion."  
Oh great, Harry thought, here he goes, bragging about his life again and how rich his family is. I'd bet anything that his next words will be at least, those who can afford it. C'mon, say it, make my day, then I can die happy.  
".at least, those who can afford it."  
Harry squealed. Had he jinxed himself? He had heard of such things happening from his new neighbors. Although his Aunt and Uncle didn't know it, Harry did. The Draziw's were a wizarding family, but he hadn't quite found out if they had any kids who still went to school. Well, he'd find out soon enough, but his neighbors did mention something about a Liana. Maybe their cat, he didn't know how people from the states were. And definitely not from Hawaii.  
"What are you trying to understand now, Mudblood?" Draco asked as he looked over in Hermione's Direction.  
"Something that you wouldn't know the meaning of," she answered, still not taking her eyes out of the text.  
"Wanna bet?" Draco bent over and snatched the book from Hermione's hands.  
"Give it back!"  
"Not until I read some of this."  
"Draco-" Harry stopped in mid sentence. Where were the walking posts? Why was Draco alone this time? Then Hermione suddenly knocked him over as she was chasing Draco out of the compartment.  
"Go get'm Hermes! Sick 'em down, go girl! Woo-hoo look at her run!" Ron exclaimed as he was standing out the door, watching Draco dodge Hermione's Spells. ".Dang. Man, I have to add this to the list of things I'm never gonna do. Memoir to myself: Don't get Hermes angry for any reason-could be hazardous if not life-threatening."  
"Don't you think we should help her?" Harry asked, clearly enjoying the sites. Both boys looked at each other and then said together "Nah," and went back to sit down.  
"Wonder what other books Hermione bought in ..Dollars?"  
"It's Dallas, Ron, Dallas. It's in Texas, a state in the U.S. Dollars is the money you buy things with in the states."  
"Oh, now I get it." Honestly, Harry just confused him some more. Ron was eyeing Hermione's backpack speculatively, wanting to look through her other books.  
"Do you think I-?"  
"Do you want to end up as Draco?"  
"But it's-" he was reaching out to touch it.  
"Where would you like your grave?"  
"Couldn't I just-?"  
"Not if you don't want to go blind."  
"But she's not-"  
"Who knows what other gadgets might be on her back-pack. For all we know, it could explode if you even try to pick it up, or send out an alarm- signal and the MIB's will come thinking it's an alien invasion. Then we would be taken to this secret lab underneath the earth's surface."  
"Or worse yet," Ron added, letting more impossible things run through is mind, "She could have put a spell on it so that whoever touches it gets de-materialized and sent out to space, where they would materialize again and then explode, right as the lunar space-shuttle is flying by, getting splattered with the blood of the victim."  
"Or if you try to open it, the backpack will be open and stay that way until someone decides to close it."  
"Yeah, there's also that possibility. Wait, that was Hermione's voice."  
"And it came from Hermione's lips!" Hermione was standing right behind them, watching them with eyes glittering full of malice.  
"Oh, Hermes, you're back." Ron said, trying to get his nerves back together.  
"Um, did you get your book back?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.  
"I wish," she said, flicking her hair back and out of her face. She should really get braids. "The little freak stuck it down his pants, and I'm not THAT desperate for my book. Who knows what people would think if they saw me try to go down his pants in public. Me, the head of the school in all of the classes."  
"But definitely NOT the most sweetest of them," Ron whispered to Harry as she was still talking to herself.  
"Maybe I should have just kneed him."  
"Maybe," both of them said.  
"Maybe I should go back and cast a spell for him to lose his looks."  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe I should just take out my revenge on you two."  
"Maybe." .Wait, what did she just say?  
"Or maybe I should put a curse on him to stay hanging forever."  
"Now hold on just one minute there-"  
"Hermione," Harry said, sounding a bit worried about his friend, "how about we buy you a new one?"  
"Fine. But it has to be a first edition one with a hard cover."  
The boys looked at each other "Will do."  
"And could you include a chocolate milkshake from Wendy's with that and a large order of fries?"  
"Um,"  
"Thanks, both of you." She hugged them both, then got out a new book to read, 'Music for life'.  
Harry looked at Ron and said, "Maybe we should buy ourselves some books as well."  
"Maybe," he answered, and they both sat down, watching her tensely for the rest of the ride, not wanting to die.  
  
A/N: Ending concluded. Now, to add some of the 'musical livings.' Next chapter will be interesting, as in Chapter 2-Fortuna Fortune Jinx! Don't forget to R/R. 


	2. Fortuna Fortune Jinx

Make my Life  
  
By: Lythtis  
  
A/N: This is Chapter 2! This section will definitely some modern card games. Sorry if music isn't in this one. I'll try to include music in the next one, though also I added some styling, which I myself just learned about. I'm not a weirdo, I just don't pay attention. Now, to get back to the story, both Draco and Hermione will be having changes in their lives, and Ron and Harry can only watch as they happen. Or maybe they should join. Either way, this is gonna be a longer chapter than the 1st so be happy! ^-^ Don't worry, it's not a D/He thing.  
  
Just to remind, none of the characters nor the music ot music artists belong to me and I own no copyright for them. And now, without further to do, let us begin Chapter 2! (Hey-that rhymes, cool!)oh, wait, I do own the new people, just wanted to point that out.  
  
Chapter 2-Fortuna Fortune Jinx  
  
As the trio entered the great hall, they could hear the shouts of all the new students, which reminded him, they were going to have 5 new sixth years as Harry remembered. He hoped they wouldn't end up being like Malfoy.  
"Harry," Ron said, "we're supposed to be in the great hall by now."  
They were late, because they stayed behind to say hello to Hagrid.  
"C'mon you two, I don't want to be in trouble on our first day back," Hermione said, as she began dragging them both by the sleeves.  
As they were walking down the isle to Neville and Ginny, both Harry and Ron received some shouts from younger admirers. But Hermione also didn't stay unnoticed by the 4th year boys from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which made her blush slightly. Ron and Harry, on the other hand, were clearly enjoying the attention from their 'fans', and they waved back as more calls came.  
"Harry!" Neville called as they sat down next to him and Ginny. "How was your summer?"  
"It was boring for a while," Harry admitted, "but we now have some new neighbors, and their wizards just as well!"  
"Really? What's their last name?"  
"It's Draziw, which sounds a little foreign, but then again, they are from Hawaii."  
"Now, I wouldn't mind having them for neighbors."  
"Yeah, I literally spent most of my summer with them. They showed me all of these neat things that they were building and stuff. They even called me away in time when Uncle Vernon or Dudley was getting ready to yell at me."  
"Sounds cool," Neville agreed. "How about you Hermione? Ginny told me everything about your summer already Ron. I don't want you to feel forgotten."  
"That's quite alright old boy," Ron said, as he was staring out at something else. Better yet, somebody else.  
"My summer was absolutely Marvelous," she dismissed, and continued to read her book 'Music for Life'.  
"Music for Life?" Neville asked, a little confused by the title.  
"The same thing we said," Ron answered.  
"Or would have said," Harry added.  
"Hey, the sortings beginning," Neville exclaimed, and even Hermione put her book down long enough to see that it was a larger group than usual.  
The hat was placed on its stool in front of the hall, and it itself looked very refreshed, even for a hat. Before it began, it yelled "Give me a beat, Snapey!" Snape had dressed in what could be considered a 'gangsta-thang', including Bling-Bling and rings. Snape kneeled down next to the hat and gave it a rhythm, to which, it began rapping. "Amazing," Harry muttered.  
  
The year is new  
  
It started with grace  
It will continue with joy  
To see a new face  
  
Bad times are gone  
The good are kickin'  
We hope to share  
Our friendship without pickin'  
  
To sort you in  
The house of choice  
Will be decided  
With my own voice  
  
There are four  
From which I will choose  
Whatever the choice  
You cannot lose  
  
"Wanna bet?" Harry wanted to yell out.  
  
First in line is Griffindor  
  
Heroes arise  
Stay forever more  
  
Second here is Hufflepuff  
If you be unjust  
Things get ruff  
  
Third to come is Ravenclaw  
The nerdy ones  
Are here I saw  
  
And last to greet is Slytherin  
For the sneaky ones  
Here I'll put you in  
  
So don't be coy don't get a fit  
This is the way that you will learn  
If the house sucks in which I pick  
To get your way in life you will have to earn  
  
After the Sorting hat ended its song, naturally everyone applauded, although there were some worried frowns within the sea of students. But now, the sorting began. 34 new kids joined Slytherin, 41 went to Ravenclaw, 32 in Gryffindor, and 30 in Hufflepuff. Now that the new first years took their places, it was time for the new 6th year students to be sorted.  
McGonagall read from the list and called out first "Bèstabb'd, Kristina." From the crowd walked a pale blonde, who had a charming quality about her, if she wouldn't unleash a sense of misery as she walked by. As she placed the hat on top of her head, it took it about 10 seconds to decide to stick her in Ravenclaw.  
Next to come out of the small crowd was "Draziw, Liana." Harry looked very closely at her, and did notice, that she did look somewhat like his new neighbors. He also found out it wasn't a cat they were talking about, but their daughter, who seemed very sporty for some reason, but that could have also been because of her height. If she didn't jump when the hat yelled Gryffindor, then it did look like a very large twitch. She hesitantly walked towards the table at which they sat and took a chair next to Hermione, who smiled at her in approval. She nervously grinned back and continued to watch the ceremony. But the thing he did notice was a streak of blue in her hair, that seemed natural, though her parents had red ones.  
"Black'ere, Kayla" was a silent person, who seemed to match perfectly into the shadows. She was placed into Slytherin and Harry already felt sorry for her. Draco was hitting on all of the new students, he heard him brag.  
"Santee-sioux, Amber" got a very enthusiastic applause as she walked to the Hufflepuff table. She had short-brown hair and seemed to be having a pleasant time.  
"Coldheart, Aaron" was also sent to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat right next to Amber.  
"Dúell, Chris" went to the Slytherin table and "Alltell, Dustin" was sent to Gryffindor.  
The last person, who was sent to Ravenclaw was "????????, Angel".  
Dumbledore rose to greet all of the new students and said after his speech "Let the feasting begin."  
Right after he uttered the last sentence, everybody began to make an aquaintance with the new people, who were a little nervous about all the attention one could only guess. The most girls were edging towards Aaron and Angel, but Dustin and Chris had somehow gotten seats next to each other and began duelling in Yu-Gi-Oh!  
"My, what an interesting card game," Hermione exclaimed, as she was looking over Liana's shoulder to see what was happening.  
"Is it like our Witches and Wizards cards?" Ron asked out of curiosity.  
"No," Liana replied, keeping track of the scores from the dueling boys. "This game is concluded of where the duelers are magicians, not meant literally, and they can summon monsters. But I hope that also never becomes real."  
"My name's Ron Weasley," he said, reaching his hand across the table for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."  
"Pleasure's all mine."  
"Oh-and this is my friend, Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard of him."  
"Ron-" Harry elbowed his friend in the side. Why did he always have to make a show of him?  
"Naturally," was all she said. "It's nice meeting you Harry Potter, though I had worries you were actually related to the Dursleys."  
"How do you know where I live?" Harry asked in a shocked tone.  
"No need to be quite so unexpected," she said in a normal voice, "I am your neighbor, after all, so of course I should know you. I see you walk by enough times and into the house."  
"But I never see you," he accused.  
"I don't believe that you choose to look." She replied. "But I probably made myself a little too inconspicuous."  
"Probably," he said in a sullen tone.  
"Now, don't be so miffy about it," she said cheerfully, "It's all just for the fun."  
"So, you're Harry's neighbor then," Ron asked, seeming really interested to know more about this little newsflash.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Well then, we'll have to get to know each other better then if I want to find out what my buddy does while I'm not around," Ron said, with a glint of malice in his eyes. Harry suddenly went numb inside with the feeling of dread.  
"Probably trying to stay alive is his favorite past time," she said, still smiling like nothing had happened.  
Then Dumbledore rose to his feet again and gave his last speech for the day, "Dear students of all houses," he began, still trying to get everyone's attention, "I do hope you will welcome all of our new students and help them feel welcome here. As always, classes begin tomorrow, your head of house will have pinned your classes to the announcement boards in your common room, and now I wish you all a good night."  
With that last statement he received a deafening applause, and the students filed out of the great hall with their noisy chatter following behind them.  
"Well," Ron said, looking around at the crowd, "looks like tomorrow will be a long day."  
"As always," Harry replied, leading the girls and Neville to the common room.  
"Good night," they bade each other, then walked off into their new rooms, waiting for tomorrow to bring their best day. Or possibly, worst.  
  
A/N: For those who were confused, Angels' last name is 'sorcerer', just so you know. And why do the Draziw's have colored locks in their hair, IF it is colored? The answer to these questions-are still unkown to the author. ^-^ But don't fret, I will find them, in due time, of course. I hope it wasn't too bad of a story, and I'll take suggestions on how to improve it possibly. 


End file.
